Brazilian Girl
by Blackfishy
Summary: Ok, Daphne Calmswood moves to Hogwarts from Brazil in her sixth year. Little does she know that at Hogwarts she will find more than she expected.... I know I am really bad at summaries but OH WELL!SBOC, JPLE, RLOC !COMPLETE!
1. New friends

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in this fic apart from Carla and Daphne! How could I? I'm not as smart as JK Rowling!**

**Hi everyone, this is my first fic so plz read and review. Tell me what you think! Enjoy ( I hope! )**

**Btw, I have changed this alot, according to the reviews that I got.**

Chapter 1-New friends

Platform 9 and three quarters was full of students excited about their return to Hogwarts. Daphne Calmswood was no exception. Although she was excited and slightly scared, because she had just transferred from Brillbourne's Academy for Witches, in Brazil. She had transferred because her father and two brothers had died, strangely. No-one knew who had killed them, but she had moved with her mother, supposedly to keep them safe...

She was very pretty, with long, straight, very dark brown hair, green eyes that could hold you captivated, and a great figure, slender, but a little curvy in all the right places. Her eyes told a lot about her, in those eyes you could see suffering and a determination to fit in.

She looked down at her short denim skirt, her knee length black boots, her white tank top, and the numerous bangles on her brown arms. She was obviously rather different from the other students.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into her from behind. She almost fell, but was caught before she reached the ground.

"Hello," said a voice, presumably the same boy (she could tell by the voice) who had tripped her up and then caught her.

She turned around, still in her 'attacker's' arms, then blushed. The boy whose arms were around her now, was almost ridiculously handsome. His eyes were a startling, swirling silver, and his hair was almost shoulder length, tousled and black. She immediately pulled away from him and dusted herself down. Then she looked up at him. He was staring at her.

"I'm Daphne," she said "I just transferred from Brazil."

"Oh, I'm Sirius," he replied "Do you wanna come and sit with me and my friends on the train? If you want to that is," he said looking embarrassed. Daphne couldn't help but think how sweet he was when he blushed.

"Sure," she said, trying to hide her own blushes "I'd love to."

Once she was inside the train, Sirius caught hold of her hand and pulled her along the carriages until they reached a compartment with three other boys in it. Two of them were almost as good looking as Sirius, one of them had chestnut coloured hair and astonishing amber eyes, the other had messy black hair and brown eyes. The other boy in the compartment let the others down a little. He was plump and his hair was so blonde that it seemed white. His eyes were a watery blue, there was something about those eyes that Daphne didn't like.

Sirius introduced her to the others, Remus was the boy with amber eyes, James was the boy with messy hair and Peter was the plump boy.

They all got on well and by the time they got to Hogwarts the Marauders (as Daphne had now realised was what they called themselves) had told her that she could hang out with them.

When Daphne reached the Great Hall she gasped. It was huge. The ceiling was a deep blue pinpricked with stars. She was awestruck.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for her, just inside the Great Hall.

"Come with me," she said "you need to be sorted and you might as well just be sorted with the first years although you are in sixth year."

Daphne followed her meekly. She wasn't very big but she was still taller than all the first years that she was instructed to follow into the Great Hall.

Many eyes followed her up the hall. Daphne was aware of how odd she must look, walking up to be sorted at her age. Her eyes sought out Sirius', as soon as he returned her smile she felt calm.

When Professor McGonagall reached her name, Daphne stepped up to the Hat and boldly put it onto her head. As soon as it touched her head the Hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

Daphne pulled it off her head, smiling broadly. She saw Sirius jumping up and down, cheering along with the rest of her new house. He caught her eye and put on a smirk that made her stomach flutter,

"What is wrong with me?" Daphne asked herself in confusion "I can't like him, I only just met him,"

When she got to the table she was greeted very enthusiastically by everyone. Dinner that night was amazing.

On her way out of the Great Hall with the Marauders, Daphne caught her foot on a table leg and fell over. But, yet again, Sirius caught her and pulled her back to standing position.

"You do have a problem with clumsiness don't you?" He asked smiling. Daphne and Sirius suddenly found themselves staring into each other's eyes, seemingly captivated simply by what they saw in those eyes.

After about a minute Sirius became aware of James' smirk at his behavior and let go of Daphne.

"You sure she can stand up now Sirius?" quipped James "I mean, she might need holding up for a bit longer..."

"Shut up," replied Sirius.

In her dormitory Daphne made two more friends, Lily Evans and Carla Redrook. Lily had amazing emerald eyes, and long, fiery red hair that was wavy. Her figure was curvy and she was almost exactly the same height as Daphne.

Carla was slightly smaller than Daphne, quieter and quite thin. Her hair was golden blonde and it curled into shiny, beautiful ringlets that framed her pretty face. Her eyes were violet, a lovely purple blue that stunned Daphne.

After about three minutes the girls were getting on as if they had known each other for years.

Meanwhile in the boy's dormitory, the Marauders were discussing the new arrival.

"Sirius fancies Daphne," stated James simply.

"Do not," said Sirius, although he knew that he was blushing.

"Ha! He does!" laughed Remus.

"So?" said Sirius, giving up the defense "You fancy Carla, Moony," now it was Remus' turn to blush.

"Yeah but we've already taken the piss out of Moony on that subject," said James, an evil glint appearing in his eye.

"Whatever,"

James and Remus exchanged glances, sniggered then went to sleep too.

**Well, what did you think?**


	2. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters in this fic apart from Carla and Daphne!**

**Hi again! Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Pinksparklez : Here you go, new chapter!  
Niqniq9292 : Thankyou!**

**CherryIzzy: OK, she is now NOT american, do you like the new Daphne? Plz tell me.**

**Onyx403: Thanx, I'm glad you like it!  
Monster-post: OK, I changed her, she is now Brazilian, not american. Btw, I am english!**

**Kuko-chan: I have tried to change Daphne without changing the story too much, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2-Getting to know you

After one week at Hogwarts, Daphne began to trust her new friends enough to tell them about why she transferred.

They were all sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, when Daphne said,

"I should tell you, why, why I came, from Brazil"

"OK, fire away," muttered Lily, who was trying to edge away from James, who was, to her disgust trying to sit as close as possible.

"Well, when I was fourteen, something awful happened. My father and two brothers were killed. I just came home one day, and they were just, lying there on the floor. We couldn't tell who had done it, there was no Dark Mark over the house so I don't think it was Voldemort. Anyway, my mother was terrified, and, although we loved our home in Brazil, we had to leave. Mum said that we should move here, considering my relatives live here."

"So you just left your school, and everything that you had, and came here?" Sirius asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, I lived here when I was two, then we moved back to Brazil, Rio de Janeiro to be precise."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, everyone except Daphne knew what he was uncomfortable about.

"Tell her Padfoot," said Remus gently, "She won't dislike you for it."

"Ok, I, as you know, am from the 'Black' family. If you had lived here, you would probably know that the Blacks are some of the most feared Death Eaters that there are. I am ashamed to come from that family. My mother hates me, disowned me, and now I live with James. I can't go back to my own house. It's horrible, there, I told you. There's nothing more to say."

Just then Jenny Alcroft, a girl in their year, ran over to them,

"Hi, Siri baby," she said slyly.

Sirius suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "Oh, hi Jenny," he said, a very plastic smile on his face, "Erm, I need to go do my homework, yeah, homework..." He ran up the boy's staircase. Jenny followed him.

"Ok..." said Daphne, beginning to laugh.

"Yeah," said James, sniggering "I don't think that Sirius knew what he was letting himself in for when he asked her out!"

"Ah, she's Sirius' latest, erm, _conquest_!" replied Daphne, although her laughter seemed a little forced.

"You, could say that, if you were being polite." said Remus "I think that: Sirius' latest _slut! _Does the situation more justice."

"Mmmm, so that's the kind of girl Sirius likes then." Daphne said, "He doen't seem like that type of person at first does he?" She then went to bed.

**The next day**

"Why is Daphne blanking me?" asked Sirius irritably, "She hasn't spoken to me all morning"

"Because, she thinks, after last night's little 'episode', that you are a womanising playboy, and she doesn't want to be associated with that kind of person." Remus said plainly.

"What!"

"You'd better talk to her about it, not me." Remus said apologetically.

"Fine, I will."

Sirius found Daphne in the Owlery.

"Daph, we need to talk about last night,"

"I think I know all I need to, thank you very much."

"But you know I'm not like tha-"

"How do I know Sirius? Hmm? I only met you a week ago,"

"But I'm not,"

"Prove it!" Daphne said this then stormed out of the Owlery.

"I will," Sirius muttered to himself, "I will.

That evening Sirius walked into the Common room, looking apprehensive, he saw Daphne, staring at the fire, her eyes like ice, her face like stone. His stomach plummeted, he wasn't looking forward to facing an angry Daphne.

"Erm, Daphne, could I tell you something?"

"Mmmm," she grunted.

"I split up with Jenny."  
"Oh, so you broke another girl's heart? What does that bring the total to?"  
"Look, I split up with her, cause I'm startling again. I'm going to stop going out with every girl I come across, I'm going to make sure that I'm doing the right thing. I'm going to try my hardest not to be a playboy, although I don't think that I am like that, I know you do. I value your friendship, I don't know whether you value mine."

Daphne turned round slowly, so that she was facing him,

"You'll really try? Not to be with a different girl every week?"

"Yeah."  
"OK then, let's see how long you last" She smiled, not a big grin like normal, but a smile none the less.

Sirius grinned "You're on!"

That night in his dormitory Sirius said,

"Moony, you were right, I did talk to her, and she kinda forgave me,"

"Kinda forgave you?"

"Yeah, I still think she's a bit pissed at me."

"I don't," Remus said.

"Really, why?"

"Because, she will now feel guilty coz she upset you, she'll be a bit angry coz of you and she'll be relieved as well, I don't think Daphne likes fighting."

"No, neither do I!"

**OK, plz r & r.**

**Thanx Blackfishy xx**


	3. Getting used to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic apart from Daphne and Carla!**

**Enjoy, my lovelies...!**

**Monster-post: I'm not american**

Chapter 3-Getting used toHogwarts

It was Daphne's third week of Hogwarts and she was stuck in the middle of potions. Sirius had just charmed Snape's hair bright pink. Daphne, who was sat next to Sirius, was having trouble controlling her giggles.

Sirius put his hand under the table to return his wand to his bag, when his hand accidentally brushed Daphne's leg, which was exposed by her short school skirt. Both of them turned scarlet and Sirius stammered an apology. Thankfully, Snape broke the uncomfortable silence by knocking over his cauldron of swelling potion, all over his hands. This meant that he had to drag his literally chair sized hand out of the dungeon to the Hospital Wing. Sirius and Daphne dissolved into laughter once again. But then Professor Slughorn gave them detention, which shut them up pretty quickly.

That evening Daphne and Sirius were about to go for their detention when James ran up to them, screamed in a ridiculously high voice and ran away saying (in the same voice)

"Dungbombs, ALERT!"

People laughed as he continued to run around in circles.

Sirius turned to Daphne and said,

"Evans has rejected him again, he's always like this when she does. He acts really childish and stupid so that no-one can see that he's frustrated and confused."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Just to show that he's 'not bothered'" he replied shrugging and smiling (Daphne's stomach fluttered)

They trudged off to their detention with Slughorn.

On the way back to the Common Room at one in the morning, Daphne and Sirius held an entertaining conversation about Slughorn until they ran out of insults. They then sat in the Common Room, feeling too awake to sleep. They talked until two o'clock, then, without meaning to, Daphne's head slumped onto Sirius' shoulder, asleep. His head rested on top of hers, and they stayed that way.

In the morning they awoke to the sound of James' voice, and banging.

James was walking around the Common Room yelling and banging two books. Lily was sat, for once laughing with James. James was clearly showing off for her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Sirius and Daphne slept togeth-" he never finished because Sirius had vaulted the back of the sofa and tackled him to the ground shouting,

"Good morning old bean! How are you this fine wonderful day?" In a stupidly posh voice.

While they were wrestling Daphne and Lily went up to the dormitory to 'make themselves cute' in Daphne's words! As it was a Saturday and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term they had to look good!

**Plz r & r**

**I need advice!**

**Lol Blackfishy**


	4. Hogsmeade

**Hi, here we go!**

**Monster-post: I am english but i do get what you're talking about!**

Chapter 4-Hogsmeade

Daphne put on pale jeans and a white t-shirt. She then tied a orange and gold floaty scarf around her hips and put a fluffy orange bobble in her hair to hold it in its high ponytail. She put on golden orange eye shadow and black mascara and repainted her trademark black nails.

When she looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit that she was pleased. Lily came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a green shirt that brought out her eyes. Daphne noted that she had left the top couple of buttons undone.

Carla emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later wearing a baby pink t-shirt with 'Its not legal to be this cute' written across it. She had left her curly hair loose.

When Daphne had eventually found her jacket (a close fitting black number) the girls went down to the common room.

Sirius gaped as Daphne came down the stairs. She looked beautiful. He whispered to her when she was close enough,

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me?"

She blushed "Yes of course I will. As a date?"

"Yes, as a date." He linked arms with her and said out loud, "Right people, lets go!"

When they reached Hogsmeade they split up. Remus and Carla went to the book shop. Sirius and Daphne went to the Shrieking Shack, and James and Lily went to the Three Broomsticks (much to Lily's displeasure) Peter hadn't come.

Up at the Shrieking Shack Sirius was telling Daphne horrible stories about it. Eventually she so freaked out that she demanded that they go for a walk away from the Shrieking Shack.

As they walked they slowly got closer, first holding hands, then linking arms, then Sirius put his arm around her waist. They stopped at the top of the hill that they had been climbing and Sirius put his arms completely around Daphne. Pulling her close to him.

She looked up at him, his handsome face, his amazing eyes, his sexy smirk...

He slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Her hands crept up to the back of his head pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to hers again feeling her respond. He slid his tongue into her mouth and they ended up standing there, making out.

Many minutes later he pulled away, panting. She pouted in disappointment.

"Later," he said "At Hogwarts there are plenty of places we can go." Daphne smiled.

"By the way," she whispered, "you're an incredible kisser."

**R & R plz, I love your advice, it makes me better!  
**


	5. Of midnight makeout sessions

**Hi everyone!**

**Baka-neko-1417: (hope I got your name right, hehe) Thanx, soooo much, I really need the confidence the mo!**

**Pinksparklez: Thanx once again, I have tried to split the groups up again. The whole story had changed a bit, if you read from the beginning.**

Chapter 5-Of midnight make out sessions

When the Marauders, Daphne, Lily, and Carla got back to Hogwarts they had dinner, and then went up to the Common Room. They talked for hours over various games of chess between Sirius and James. Eventually, after James had beaten Sirius for the thirteenth time, Sirius threw a tantrum.

"Prongs is being mean to me," he said pouting "he won't let me win!"

"Awwww, Siri," crooned Daphne. The others burst out laughing. Daphne continued, "Is nasty James being mean to lickle Padfoot?"  
"Daph," whined Sirius "make him be nice to me, I want to win"

At this point James managed to say between guffaws "Aw, Sirius the spoiled brat is upset coz he's cr- rubbish at wizards chess!" He just managed to avoid the curse in the middle. Lily hated it when he cursed.

Sirius launched himself at James and wrestled him to the floor. Then Daphne joined in and all three of them ended up sat on the floor laughing.

After another hour of messing around Carla, Lily, James and Remus all went to bed.

Sirius and Daphne were now the only ones left in the Common Room. Sirius scooted up right next to Daphne, turned round and kissed her gently, massaging her lips with his, slowly pulling her closer.

She ended up lying on top of him, then everything became more passionate. Sirius opened his mouth and she followed, their breathing quickened. Sirius ran his hands up and down Daphne's back, she moaned with pleasure.

It was then that James walked in, saw them making out on the sofa, stammered something along the lines of,

"Y-y-you two? K-k-kissing? W-what?" before hew turned and ran back up the stairs.

Sirius and Daphne, though slightly out of breath, burst out laughing.

The next day James was strangely quiet about what he had seen the night before. For that, Sirius and Daphne were thankful.

**Plz r & r people**

**Blackfishy**


	6. Telling everyone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Carla and Daphne**

**Hi again**

Chapter 6-Telling everyone

Four weeks after Sirius had first kissed Daphne, they still hadn't told Remus, Carla or Lily. In fact James was the only person who knew about them.

The girls were in their dormitory, about to go to bed. Suddenly Daphne said,

"Hey! Carla, Lily, you never told me what you did in Hogsmeade."

"You never told us what _you_ did in Hogsmeade." grumbled Lily.

"Oh go on then, I'll tell you what I did in Hogsmeade," said Carla, smiling at her friends' behavior.

"Well, Remus and I went to the book shop to get his mum a birthday present, then we went to Honeydukes, and he bought me a sugar rose..." she sighed "he's so cute, but he'll never like me the way I like him."

"I think he does fancy you y'know," said Daphne "You are really pretty, although I know you don't think that."

"You really think so?"

"Yep!"

"Ok," said Lily, "I'll tell you what I did. James and I went to the Three Broo-"

"Hang on, did you just call James _James_? I thought you were going to 'hate him for ever and never show him the decency of calling him by his name' in your own words. You've always called him Potter."

"Shut up Daph. Ok, I've started calling him James. Anyway we talked for ages and I realised that someone I thought was an arrogant git is actually a really nice guy..." "All we did was talk though!" She added hurriedly seeing the look on Daphne's face.

"Ok, ok, my turn." relented Daphne "Well, Sirius and I went to the Shrieking Shack. We didn't stay there that long coz Sirius was freaking me out with stories about it. Then we went walking all the way up this hill, talking. When we got to the top, he pulled me really close to him and kissed me."

"Oh my god! What did you do?" asked Lily while Carla simply squealed in delight.

"I-I kissed him back,"

"Oh my god," repeated Lily, "so, was it as good as you were expecting?"

"Better!"

"Oh my god!"

"You are smitten girl!" Carla said as she laughed, "So are you going out now?"

"Yeah he asked me right after he kissed me."

"That is so cute!"

"Thanks Lily."

Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory, Sirius was bouncing around, being high.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Remus.

It was then that Sirius decided to tell them "I'm going out with Daphne!" he yelled. He then collapsed laughing on to the bed.

"When did that happen?" asked Remus "I mean, you fancied her from the start of term but I didn't know that she liked you back, I mean who would?" he joked. This comment was met by a pillow on the head from Sirius and a yell from James,

"PILLOWFIGHT!"

**R & R pleeaaaz!**

**New chappie coming up!**


	7. Of Christmas, shopping and obsessions

**HI AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Daphne and Carla, Katy and Jake! JK owns it all!**

Chapter 7-Of Christmas Balls, shopping and obsessions

As the term eased to an end, the famous Hogwarts Christmas Ball drew closer. Every girl in the school seemed to be suddenly obsessed with hair, makeup, clothes and boys.

Sirius complained,

"All they've been talking about for weeks is what colour dress they want and where they're gonna get it from and who they're going with. And," he added as a crowd of girls walked past waving and fluttering their eyes at him, "I'm being stalked!" he saw Remus' smirk and said "I'm serious Moony,"

"I know you're Sirius."

"Y'know that Sirius/serious joke is getting so old now." said Sirius pretending to cry onto James' shoulder "Isn't it Jamesiepoo!"

"Of course Siripoo!"

Remus rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

"When are you asking Lily, Prongs?"

"Tonight,"

"I'm going to the ball with Daphne! I asked her yesterday!" announced Sirius as a crowd of girls walked past. One burst into tears, and one fainted. "Oh dear!" said Sirius smirking evilly.

"Who are you going with Remmy?" said James curiously.

"Oh," said Remus, and blushed "I'm going with Katy Fallerman."

"What happened to liking Carla? I always thought you were gonna ask her."

"Yeah well, shows you don't know everything doesn't it?" snapped Remus.

"Ok, ok. So don't you like Carla any more?" Sirius said tentatively.

"Look, I don't want to talk right now." Remus' eyes had lost all laughter now.

James and Sirius exchanged glances, then went to their lessons.

After dinner James led Lily away from the others. They got on well now and James wasn't feeling too apprehensive...

"Lils," he said "will you come to the ball with me tomorrow?"

She looked up at his face, studied him for a minute, then,

"I think... yes!" then she smiled and threw her arms around him for the first time ever. He hugged her close to him and she held him just as tight. Then she let go of him and kissed him on the cheek. James was in heaven. He had been expecting a slap or some colourful abuse, but he had finally got her, the girl of his dreams...

The next day the girls were in their dormitory getting ready for the ball.

"So, if you're not going with Remus, who are you going with?" asked Daphne,

"I don't understand why everyone _assumed _I was gonna go with Remus," said Carla irritably "I mean, we're only friends. I'm going with Jake Ashwood."

Lily and Daphne stared at each other, dumbfounded,

"But," started Daphne.

"Stow it." snapped Carla.

When they were all dressed (and Carla had calmed down) up they admired each other.

Lily's dress was a silky jade green, with one shoulder strap. It flared from the waist down and picked out Lily's figure perfectly. She had matching strappy shoes and white gold and jade jewellery. She had put her hair into loose waves with some tiny jade flowers in it (they didn't fall out, they were held in by magic)

Carla's dress was lilac. It too was silky. It had two shoulder straps and the colour got darker near the bottom of the dress. There were tiny silver sequins around the top of the dress. Her shoes were silver abd strappy. Her jewellery was silver and amethyst. Her hair was in a loose bun, from which stray curls bounced and shone.

Daphne's dress was pale blue. It was ruffled from the waist down and the bodice was mid-blue with navy embroidary. It had no straps. Her jewellery was white gold with sapphires. Her shoes were like pale blue ballet slippers.

Her hair was french plaited. She didn't normally wear her hair tied back so she looked quite different!

"Oh my god," Carla exclaimed "Sirius is gonna FLIP when he sees you! You look gorgeous!"

"So do both of you!" Daphne answered. She then added slyly "After all, we have to look our best, we ARE Hogwarts most wanted lovely ladies..."

They all burst out laughing.

In the Common Room the boys were awaiting their dates. Sirius was wearing a black trousers and jacket with an icy grey shirt underneath and a silvery black tie. James was also wearing black trousers and jacket, but his shirt was minty green and his tie black. Remus had a very dark blue suit with a white shirt and mid-blue tie, Katy was already at his side, looking very pretty in burgundy.

"So, Prongs, you looking forward to _finally_ getting Lily? I'd be looking forward to it if I had been after her for six years!"

"Of course I am Padfoot, I imagine that you aren't exactly dreading seeing Daphne in an evening dress either...!" James answered smirking.

"Although, Moony here has been _very_ much anticipating seeing Katy.." smirked Sirius (several girls on the other side of the room swooned) Sirius scowled, "Why don't those girls get that I'm not interested in th-"

Sirius had been cut of by Daphne as she came down to the Common Room. She had glided over to him and kissed him smack on the lips.

"Get a room!" commented James. Lily, now at the bottom of the stairs, laughed. Carla smiled (she was meeting Jake in the entrance hall)

About a minute later Sirius said "Lets go shall we?"

"Excuse me, we're the ones waiting for YOU two!" smiled Remus.

"What the crap!" said Sirius, leading Daphne out of the portrait hole.

**Hope you liked it. This is one of my favourite chapters so far so plz r & r for me!  
Blackfishy xx**


	8. The Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story apart from Daphne and Katy and Carla and Jake! The wondrous JK owns it all!  
**

**Niqniq9292 : Hi, thnx for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!**

**Pinksparklez : Oh I'm glad you think its better now! ( : Yeah the editing did take a while but it was worth it Ithink!**

**ShortandTuff : Glad you like it! YAY! **

Chapter 8-The Christmas Ball

As they descended the steps to the Entrance Hall, Daphne couldn't help gasping at the incredible, sparkling decorations. Huge piles of magical, unmelting snow were heaped in the corners, glistening icicles hung from the ceiling, Thick, dark wreaths of holly blanketed portraits and mischievous bunches of magical mistletoe glided around, hoping to find an unwary couple.

"Fancy getting under that mistletoe?" asked Sirius, smiling.

"I wanna dance first Siri, then we can find some mistletoe."

James was amazed at how different Lily was acting. The uptight, strict schoolgirl had vanished, and in her place was a bubbly, happy young lady. In his opinion, this Lily was even more sexy than the old one.

"Lets go dance!" she said excitedly pulling him through the doors of the Great Hall and onto the dance floor. James blessed his lucky stars, a slow song had just started playing. He pulled Lily close to him and they slowly revolved on the spot, her head resting on his shoulder.

Remus and Katy were sat at a table at the side of the hall. Suddenly a tall boy from Slytherin came over and asked Katy to dance.

"No, sorry, I-I'm not feeling well. Sorry." She stammered, for some reason terrified. The boy walked away.

"Why are you so scared of Alvin? He may be a Slytherin but he couldn't harm you"

"Oh Remus, you don't need to worry, it's just, when I was ten he lived in the same village as me. And one day he came up to me and used a horrible curse. It sliced all down my back and I bled for hours. I've been quiet ever since. I don't want people to notice me and hurt me again."

Remus put his arm around Katy, "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever" then he said "do you want to go outside for a walk?"

"Sure," she answered.

Just then they heard a bang from the dance floor and saw a whole load of Slytherins lying on the floor, and Sirius sprinting out of the Hall dragging Daphne by the hand, they were both in complete hysterics.

"Oh dear, I think Sirius and Daphne are in for another week of detentions!" laughed Remus.

Sirius and Daphne ran out of the Hall and outside into the Christmas 'grotto'.

They sat down on a bench. Sirius pulled Daphne close to him and kissed her passionately, she responded quickly, pulling him closer and closer. Then they pulled away at the same time.

"We mustn't get too carried away," Daphne said, although she was grinning.

"I know," said Sirius seriously (excuse the pun) "It would be very cold out here!"

"You," said Daphne, kissing him on the nose "have a strange mind!"

"And you love it!" he replied.

"Yes," she murmured as he hugged her close to him "I do."

James and Lily were still dancing. His hands were on her waist, her arms loosely around his neck. James looked at Lily's face. Her ivory skin was smooth and flawless, her eyes so big you could get lost in them. He found his head moving towards hers, but he stopped himself. However, Lily was having none of that. She lifted her head and kissed him sweetly, softly. He pulled her close to him and held her tight.

Across the hall, Remus and Katy, who had come back inside, were watching James and Lily with satisfaction.

"I knew she liked him!" squealed Katy.

"I think everyone knew that James liked her!" said Remus, laughing softly.

"What will it be like now?" he continued "Sirius and Daphne make out at every opportunity and now those two will as well.!"

"No, I think James and certainly Lily is a bit more subtle" smiled Katy, "After all, Daphne and Sirius have to be the loudest people I know!"

"Amen to that!"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Plz r & r, I want to know what you think!**

**Lol, Blackfishy xxx**


	9. Hexes and Hospitals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it! **

**Hi, soooooo sorry about the long wait. I have had loads of homework, y'know?**

Chapter 9-Hexes and hospitals

The week after the ball was a quiet one, everyone was exhausted, and occasionally bad tempered because of lack of sleep. On Christmas Day the Marauders, Daphne, Lily and Carla were sat in the Common Room, about to open presents.

Daphne received a bag of stink pellets from James, a huge box of mince pies from her mum, a book from Lily, Honeydukes sweets from Remus, and makeup from Carla, From Sirius she got a card that said 'I'll give you yours later'

"Hmm, I've got one from my mum," said Sirius suspiciously, "why on earth has _she _sent me one? Oh, probably to hex us all or something!"

"Yeah, open it though!" said Daphne.

Sirius opened the black wrapping paper and took out a box, he opened it and out jumped a ferocious little creature with fangs as long as its body. It took one look at Sirius and then launched itself at him, scratching and biting at his hand. Sirius drew back in astonishment, his hand bleeding badly.

"Crap," he muttered. "We'll take it down to Hagrid later."

"We'd better go to the hospital wing to get your hand looked at," grumbled Remus.

In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey stared at the cuts on Sirius' hand.

"What on earth happened?" she asked.

"My mother's present 'happened'" said Sirius irritably.

"Oh, _again_?" said Madam Pomfrey "Why do you _still _open them they're nothing but trouble, _every year_"

"I know,"

Madam Pomfrey bandaged up his hand and then told them to get Hagrid to take away the creature.

When they reached the Common Room, they found the creature had made itself a nest in the cushion on the sofa. Sirius ran to the cushion before it could attack him and wrapped it up in the remnants of the cushion.

When they reached Hagrid's cabin they showed him the strange thing. It didn't seem to want to hurt anyone now. Hagrid was very excited when they said the creature was Hagrid's Christmas present from them and that he could keep it. He then invited them in for tea and what Hagrid called 'cakes' although they looked nothing like any cake the Marauders had ever seen before!

On Boxing day Daphne and Carla were walking down a corridor. Daphne was singing 'Deck the halls with bows of holly' very loudly and Carla was laughing at her friend's pantomime antics. Suddenly Snape appeared from behind a portrait and yelled a curse that she had never heard of before 'Sectusempra'.

Her arm was suddenly gashed and blood poured out onto the floor. Carla screamed and Snape said simply,

"You deserve it. And anyway, I have my orders..." then he walked off, still muttering.

Carla managed to support Daphne to the Hospital wing then ran to tell the others. They rushed to the hospital wing, Sirius muttering death threats to Snape, although he wasn't there, all the way.

Daphne was lying in a bed when they got there, she was very pale and seemed to be only just awake. For the first time ever, there were shining tear stains on her face. Her arm was bandaged up and Madam Pomfrey told them not to stay long. When all the others had gone however, Sirius stayed there, holding her hand, until he fell asleep, his head resting on her bedside table.

She awoke the next day, a little quieter than normal, but bright. As soon as she spoke Sirius woke up and smiled. After two days in the Hospital wing, she was allowed to go. Sirius had stayed with her virtually the whole time, but the others had hardly seen her and were extremely excited to see her up and about again.

"Oh, Daph, we haven't seen you for soooo long!" gushed Carla.

"It's only been two days!" laughed Daphne, "What would you have been like if I had been in there for a week!"

"I have so much to tell-" started Lily,

"WE, have so much to tell you." corrected Carla, "A lot has happened in two days..."

Once Carla and Lily had dragged Daphne up to the girl's dormitories, Carla announced,

"You have missed so much Daph!"

"Yeah, James and I are OFFICIALLY going out!" squealed Lily.

"Yeah, that, and-"

Carla was interrupted again, this time by Daphne,

"Oh Lils that is so sweet!"

"AS I was saying," said Carla, obviously ticked off "Jake kissed ME!"

Squeals and giggles ruled the dormitories for several hours while Daphne caught up on all the gossip she had missed, well, girls have to have their fun!

**Well, hope you liked it, a more serious plot should start to happen soon... watch this space!**

**Blackfishy xxx**


	10. A 'perfect day'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (boohoo) or anything in it (cross my heart and hope to die...)**

**Heya! Here's a new chappie... **

**Hope you like it!**

**pinksparklez - well i'm glad you like the chapter, btw, when you asked me to update what did you think i woz gonna do? Ignore you? Of course i updated, I'm not that mean Oo hehe! Hope you like this chapter. Thx for reviewing.**

Chapter 10-A 'perfect day'?

The day after Daphne was released from the Hospital Wing the Marauders and Carla, Daphne and Lily were walking down to the lake. It was a perfect day, a crisp blue winter sky, and powdery snow under their feet, crunching as they walked. James and Lily were walking along, hands interlaced, as if in a dream, the others walked behind, smiling at how cute they looked, and how oblivious they were.

"God, it took them long enough to get together didn't it?" joked Daphne, "I thought we'd all be old and grey before they figured things out!"

"Mmmm, me too," smirked Sirius. Daphne's heart jumped, it was funny how he still had that effect on her.

They reached the lake and walked around it until they reached the shore that was close to the forbidden forest, it had always been the Marauder's hang out, no-one went there except them. Lily and James had stopped walking and were just standing staring into each other's eyes. Sirius broke the moment brutally.

"Hey, you two, anyone i-in?" he cried in a sing-song voice, "OW!" he then yelled as Daphne thumped him for ruining the moment, "Well, sorry Daph, but they're boring me to death,"

"Well unless you want another punch like that, then I suggest you are a little more sensitive towards OTHER PEOPLE!" said Daphne and smacked him again.

"Hey, Daph," said Remus tentatively, "what's up? You seem really..."

"On edge." finished Sirius, rubbing his arm where Daphne had hit him.

"I know, I'm sorry," muttered Daphne, hanging her head, "It's just that this is the anniversary of my brother and dad's..." her voice choked her for a minute, "their deaths." she whispered, forlorn.

"Oh Daph," said Carla lowly, drawing her friend into a hug, "I'm really sorry." They all just stood there for a minute, watching Daphne, in case she was about to snap at them, or start crying, she was so unpredictable, they could never tell what she was about to do.

"C'mon," she said finally, "lets go for a walk or something, I really need to get my mind off this,"

As they started to walk back around the lake, they heard something in the trees behind them **(AN: remember they're at the edge of the forbidden forest) **Sirius whirled around.

"What was that?"

"Why are you so tense Sirius? There're always noises in the forest." Remus said in surprise.

"I don't know, I just thought I heard... Hang on, where's Wormtail?" Sirius exclaimed.

"You've only just noticed that he's not here!" asked James, laughing.

"Yeah, well, he's not exactly the 'Highlight of my day'" scoffed Sirius. "Where is he anyway?"

"He never seems to be with us anymore." said Daphne, "he hangs around with some of the Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Snivellus... Y'know, that lot."

"Why the HELL, is he hanging out with them?" shouted Sirius, "Anyone would think he wants to be a Death Eater, hanging out with THEM." he spat at the grass "He'll only get himself into trouble, stupid little shit."

"Who says he doesn't?" said a flat, low voice from the trees. They all turned around, startled. A dark cloaked figure stood in the trees. Daphne's throat went cold and she opened her mouth to scream and scream, but she couldn't make a noise. At that moment a jet of light shot from the wand and she began to writhe and shriek, falling to the floor, evidently under the awful power of the Cruciatus curse. Sirius ran towards the figure in the trees, but before he could reach it, it had lifted its wand and vanished, now there were only shadows where their attacker had been.

Sirius ran to Daphne,

"Daph, are you alright? Oh, please Daphne, c'mon, open your eyes," he seemed to be pleading her now.

Eventually the eyes opened "Siri? What happened? I, I, oh, my head..." she sank back into Sirius' arms.

"Right" said Sirius, looking worried, "back to the Hospital Wing!"

When Daphne had been taken to be revived and treated by Madam Pomfrey, James sighed and said,

"And to think, this morning I hadn't a care in the world, 'cept for NEWTS of course, and now Daph's in the Hospital Wing AGAIN..."

"I know," muttered Lily, as James pulled her close to him and kissed her gently, "I feel so sorry for her."

"You two, is this really the time for snogging?" asked Sirius, outraged, "what I want to know is who that bugger _was_. And what did he mean by 'how do we know that Wormy's not a death eater' thats the most stupid thing I ever heard..."

**Plz read and review! Hope you liked it!**

**Lol, Blackfishy xxx**


	11. I DON'T KNOW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter (sob sob) blah blah blah!**

**Heya!**

**I am sooo sorry not to have updated for so long!**

**I have had so much homework, and what with Scouts and dancing and you name it, I have had no time to update.**

**But anyway, I've updated now, so here we go, I hope you like it!**

**Pinksparklez: Right, here ya go, another chapter! Hope you like it, sorry bout the wait!**

**Ine Amundsen: I know, Daph always seems to get hurt doesn't she! Its to do with the story! I don't like hurting her! Thanx for reviewing!**

Chapter 11-"I don't KNOW!"

The next day, Daphne was sitting up and waiting for them to visit her. She had a blazing, almost frightening look of rage and disbelief.

As they entered the Hospital Wing, Lily said

"Oh, she's awake, well that's a good thing i suppos-" she was cut off halfway through her speech by James, who turned to her and said

"Sshhh! Can't you tell she's got something to tell us?"

"Women!" scowled Sirius.

"You lot!" hissed Daphne "I can't believe this, but I know who that man was yesterday!"

"Who!" gasped Remus, stunned.

"Well, you remember how my brothers and Dad were killed?" asked Daphne, her voice trembling.

"Yes" breathed Sirius, dreading what she was about to say.

"Well, in the two days before they were... y'know? Well he was seen skulking around our house in those two days and the day after they..." her voice sounded a little hoarse "died, he disappeared. The local ministry of magic decided that it was likely that he was the culprit. They sent out searches for him but they never found him."

"So, you think it was him, yesterday?" Lily said, looking terrified.

"Yes. I think that maybe, when he killed my brothers and Dad, he, meant to kill me, but obviously I was out, and he had to kill them cause they would know that he had snuck into our house, he couldn't just leave, cause they'd tell me he'd been there. I don't know why, so don't ask me, but that might be why he came and found me yesterday. I mean, my family are pureblood, but they don't show off about it. We're misfits really. Loads of old families think that we are disgracing our ancestors by not thinking that blood matters. I dunno, there are some really stupid people out there who think that money's everything. And after all, people do some stupid things simply for blood. Think of Voldemort, that's the reason he kills isn't it? Blood. Bloody stupid if you ask me." her voice petered out and she stopped talking.

"Woah." breathed Carla "that means you're in real danger Daph."

"I know, but I have to find him and find out if he did kill my brothers and Dad. If he did then I'll, I'll..." tears welled up in her big dark eyes, "I'll want revenge." she snarled at her hands.

"But you can't, you'll be killed Daph, please, tell Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." gasped Lily in horror.

"All Dumbledore will do is stop me." said Daphne crossly, "All I need is someone telling me to keep my nose clean and stay safe. I've heard to much of that rubbish. Dad always said to stay safe and look what happened to him!"

"Daphne, don't say that!" said Sirius gently, wiping away her tears with his thumb, "I'm sure Dumbledore will try and help you, he might know something you don't, he might have a clue who that man was. That would help you wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, I don't KNOW! That's the whole problem, I don't know enough!" spat Daphne in frustration "All I do know is that I can't just run to a teacher, all they'd do is stop me, wouldn't they?" said Daphne irritably.

"If you don't go to Dumbledore, we will." said Remus sharply, standing up and walking slowly down the ward, Carla sighed, nodded her head, and followed him.

"FINE!" exploded Daphne "FINE THEN! I'LL GO TO BLOODY DUMBLEDO-" she stopped abruptly, in mid sentence. Dumbledore had just entered the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Miss Daphne, I see, and hear actually, that you are awake!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Pro-professor!" stuttered Daphne, "I didn't-"

"I could have sworn that I heard my name, somewhere in your erm, tirade!" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"Yes," sighed Daphne in defeat, "Ok, Sir, yesterday in the grounds..." she started to tell Dumbledore the whole story.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Plz review!**

**Blackfishy**

**xxx**


	12. Of inner battles and Daphne's decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the incredibly amazing stuff in it!**

**Pinksparklez: Thanx once again, i like to know i'm appreciated!**

**I hope you enjoy this chappy, I am ill and off school, so I have been doing quite a bit of writing and thinking...**

Chapter 12-Of inner battles and Daphne's decision

Daphne was soon up and about again. As she walked with a slight limp, down to the Gryffindor common room, she thought about what Dumbledore had said about her suspicions. What he had said about her thirst for revenge. He had seemed in two minds about the whole thing, she couldn't figure out what had been meant by his comments...

_Think about what you know is right... What would your father have done... Do you normally want revenge on people... I want you to lead your own life... Make your own choices... Discover your own path..._

And these were only a few of the confusing things that he had slipped into the conversation. Daphne could never be quite sure how Dumbledore intended her to interpret the remarks. Was he telling her to go ahead and run away from the school? Or was he trying to make her make up her own mind?

Well whatever he was trying to influence her to do, she knew that she wouldn't rest until she had found that man and... what was she going to do when she found him? She hadn't really thought about that. What would she do to 'take her revenge'? She was no killer, she knew that. It was wrong to kill. Suddenly her mind was in turmoil. This is what Dumbledore meant by "_Think about what you know is right" _he was trying o make her realise that she really had no plan as to what to do to the man. Actually, no. He was trying to make her stay at the school, safe. Confused, but safe. Well she wasn't going to do that. The voice in Daphne's head became defiant and argumentative.

"I won't listen to him. He doesn't understand! He's never been in a situation like this. How does he know how I feel?"

She reached the Fat Lady and glared at her.

"Tiddlywinks" she growled.

"Good gracious dear! Wipe that look off your fa- Hey!" the Fat Lady said indignantly as Daphne barged past her into the Common Room.

As Daphne entered the common room, Lily and Carla rushed to her and hugged her tight and Sirius let out a whoop of happiness and rushed to her. He hugged her and kissed her quickly and said

"Welcome back Daph," then he noticed the look on her face, she looked completely confused and angry and, in fact, on the verge of tears. "What's the matter?" he said softly.

"Everythin'!" she said in a defeated sort of voice "But," her voice grew stronger "I do know one thing!"

"What?" they asked together.

"I have to go after him, I can't leave it. Now that he has tried to hurt me again, and he could have hurt you lot, I can't just let him go. You have to promise not to tell anyone where I am. Do you promise? I am leaving tonight..."

"WHAT!" shouted James, half the people in the common room turned around to see why he had shouted.

"I KNOW!" yelled Sirius thinking furiously of a reason why James might have shouted what "It's disgraceful," he continued yelling "TO THINK THAT THE CHUDLEY CANNONS HAVE LOST AGAIN..." he lowered his voice "again." he looked around at the baffled Gryffindors and cleared his throat, playing to the gallery "Sorry people, Quidditch, game of passion, y'know!"

"Nice bluff Sirius," muttered James sarcastically,

"Well I wasn't the one who almost gave us away was I?" hissed Sirius "Anyway Daph, you can't go on your own, I'll come with you."

Daphne looked up quickly, "NO! You mustn't, you'll be hurt or killed or something..."

"We're coming Daph," said James "Whether you like it or not."

Remus and Carla took deep breaths and nodded "Count us in"

Daphne argued and argued with them but it was no use, they were coming, as James said, whether she liked it or not!

They had all gathered up the things that they needed with them, cloaks, James' invisibility cloak, sweets (Sirius' idea "Well we don't wanna get hungry do we?"), brooms, and wands.

"Oh god." said Lily as she looked at the broomsticks "I can't fly to save my life"

"Don't worry" said James giving her a quick hug, "You can sit behind me and just hold on, I'll do the flying!"

"Thanks"

"Daphne," Sirius said "We're ready"

"Good," she replied, "I just need to get one thing"

She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Once there, she grabbed a photo of herself, her mother, father and brothers, and put it in her pocket, wherever she was, she would have them with her.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Plz review, I like to know what you think**

**Blackfishy**

**xxxx**


	13. Hillside Battles

**Disclaimer: Whatever... I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (runs off crying) Hehehe**

**Now just a quick word to my wonderful, ever faithful, reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You keep me motivated! **

**Pinksparklez: Thanks, I'm glad my story is beginning to be more... promising (big smile)!**

**Ine Amundsen: THANK YOU! (massive grin) I'm so glad you like it!**

**Brianna Black: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you did well in your exam! (toothy smile!)**

**Right here we goooooooooooooooooo! Another chapter in the story of Daphne Calmswood!**

Chapter 13-Hillside Battles

As the six teenagers moved silently down the corridors of Hogwarts, they were all wondering what they were getting themselves into. They were running away from the safety of their school, in the height of Voldemort's reign of terror. They were going looking for a murderer, who could quite easily be involved with Voldemort. More than one of them were beginning to panic about what they were doing.

As they reached halfway across the lawn to the Forbidden Forest, Lily started to gasp, as tears poured down her face. She seemed to have been holding them in, ever since they left the Common room. James wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him,

"What's the matter Lils?"

"I-I-I j-just can't b-believe what w-we-we're doing..."

"Oh Lily," James kissed away her tears and started to slowly guide her towards their destination, the forest.

"I-it's s-so da-dangerous, wh-what if we're caught?"

"We won't be Lils, I promise you. Are you sure you want to come?" James soothed

"NO!" Lily said fiercely, "I AM coming, I-I just, it just... got to me a bit. The danger, y'know?"

When they all reached the shadows of the trees, Lily had calmed down, and seemed to be perfectly alright.

"Ok?" said Daphne, breathlessly, even she didn't seem able to believe what they were doing "Well, lets, lets go?" she tried to sound decisive, "Yes, lets go." She kicked her leg over the broom, Lily slid onto the broomstick, behind James. She suddenly said,

"Right, lets get this over with, I'll be fine once we get off the ground, I just can't bear waiting to take off!"

They all kicked off from the ground and quickly flew, out of Hogwarts grounds, and over the Scottish mountains and moors. They saw a cave in the side of one of the hills and flew down to it. It was empty so they decided to camp there for the night. Daphne and Sirius laid out the blankets that they had brought, and got out some of the food and water. They ate and drank in silence, then suddenly James said,

"Hey, Padfoot, you're the only one of us who is 17. You're the one who's gonna have to conjure up more food or water if we run out,"

Sirius blanched.

"You did, pay attention when we were learning how to do that in transfiguration, weren't you?" asked Lily with a pleading look on her face.

"Yes," said Sirius slowly, "It's just a... big responsibility, that's all."

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

Sirius leant over to Daphne and whispered "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure" she said, looking at him quizzically.

Sirius led her outside and up the hill a little. He turned to her and said

"We haven't had any time alone for so long Daph..."

Daphne grinned, despite the circumstances, there was nothing she would like more than time alone with Sirius. After all, what with her injuries, and then suddenly running away from Hogwarts, they had always been with the others. She turned her face to his, and looked into the depths of his silver eyes, he looked right back into hers. Sirius could suddenly bear it no longer, and leant down and captured her lips. Daphne's arms snaked around Sirius' neck, pulling him closer. They finally broke apart, and Sirius saw something new in her eyes. Something deeper, and more intense than he had ever seen there. Daphne too could see it in his eyes. They stood and stared at each other, just enjoying each others' presence.

"Where do we go from now Daph?" Sirius asked "How do we know where to go, from here? I mean, how do we know where this guy is? Do you even know his name?"

"I don't know Siri." Daphne said, looking helpless, "I don't know, I am following instinct. I don't think we need to go anywhere, I think he's here."

Sirius looked alarmed

"Well obviously not _right_ here!" Daphne corrected herself, shaking her head. Then, she froze, for another voice had cut into their conversation.

"Are you _sure_ about that, pretty one?" the voice said...

Meanwhile, back in the cave, the other four teenagers were grouped around the fire that Sirius had conjured before he left.

"Do you reckon that Daphne _knows_ where she's taking us?" Remus said, looking worried.

"I hope so, I don't think she would lead us out of Hogwarts without a clue where she was going." said Lily quietly. She was leaning against James' chest, she seemed to have calmed down completely from her ordeal earlier.

"I'm not so sure," Carla said uncertainly "I mean, she's hot-headed isn't she? She gets carried away, and doesn't think sometimes."

"Oh dear" said James, with something of a finality in his voice.

"NO!" said Lily, hitting him on the leg, "Don't say that! Otherwise I'll give up that we're ever going home." she looked completely drained of the energy that she was normally full of.

"I wonder where those two are," said Remus

"Don't go there!" muttered James "They'll be in a field somewhere,"

"Don't be horrid!" said Lily

"No, I'm serious," said Remus, "What if they're in trouble? Remember, there's no-one here to look after us... Lets go and see where they are."

They all stood up and walked up the hill and saw Daphne and Sirius, standing with their wands out, facing a man who seemed to be taunting Daphne.

"Shit" said James, "Is it him?"

They moved forward silently and the man yelled

"Crucio!"

Daphne fell to the floor, writhing in pain, harsh screams were emitted from her twisted mouth. Tears ran down her face, and she clenched her own fists so tight that her fingernails made her palms bleed. Sirius couldn't bear it and shouted

"Stupefy!"

The man deflected the spell, turned to Sirius and said,

"It's no use fighting, boy,"

"That's what you think!" Sirius rallied himself and prepared himself to mutter another spell. Daphne, now free from the Cruciatus curse, lay on the floor, whimpering. Lily ran to her and helped her to sit up. Sirius, James, Remus and Carla, were all duelling with the man, they were no match for him, partly because he knew exactly what they were going to do. They were fighting predictably. Eventually, the man said

"It's no use fighting, listen instead"

Sirius looked as if he was about to do otherwise, when Daphne called weakly

"Listen to him."

Sirius still held his wand, but he wasn't about to fight.

"Ok" the man said "You, are Daphne Calmswood, you are wanted by the Dark Lord,"

"YOU ARE a DEATH EATER!" yelled Sirius furiously

"Yes," the man said calmly "Anyway. There is a prophecy, that your two friends, Potter and Evans, would be a great threat to the Dark Lord, or rather, their _child _will be a great threat to the Dark Lord."

Lily and James seemed to temporarily stop breathing, then they looked at each other in disbelief.

The Death Eater continued "You, Daphne, brought them together. Your friendship strengthened theirs', and it eventually turned to love"

"Why are you telling us this?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Because, this is why the Dark Lord wanted Daphne dead, I went to her house and found that she was not there. Of course by that time, her father and brothers knew I was there. I had to dispose of them, or they would have convicted me."

Daphne struggled against Lily's restraining grip.

"You killed them!" she screamed "YOU KILLED THEM" she broke down, sobbing onto Lily's shoulder. The Death Eater sneered.

"I am going to tell you my name before you die." he said casually, "Stefan Ketoff, I am the Dark Lord's most faithful, I will be rewarded for killing you all. You two," he gestured at Lily and James, "because you would have born the child who would have threatened the Dark Lord. YOU!" he whirled to face Daphne "because you would have been the cause of the child. And you," he gestured at Carla, Remus and Sirius "Because you are blood traitors and you are witnesses."

"You think we are just going to let you?" said Sirius incredulously "You think we are going to let you?"

"Yes." said the Death Eater. "AVADA-"

"STUPEFY!" yelled Sirius and James simultaneously.

The Death Eater ducked and shouted

"AVADA KE-"

He was once more cut of by a stream of red light coming from five wands. He staggered as one grazed his arm, he didn't see Daphne, behind him. She raised her wand and croaked

"Stupefy"

The Death Eater keeled over and landed face down on the ground.

**Hey people!**

**  
What did you think?**

**Plz review, I won't update until I get reviews!**

**Blackfishy**

**xxx**


	14. Of detention, hospital, and home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... mwahahhaha! That was random...**

**Pinksparklez: Yeah I know! Dunno why, but that prophecy wouldn't go out of my head till I wrote it! You probably know what I mean. Glad you enjoyed it though!**

**Brianna Black: OK, here you go! Updated!**

**Passionfruitpeach: Oh, it's OK! I am glad you find my Profile acceptable, I must have forgotten to add that important detail when I was writing it! Slashes are awful aren't they! Oo**

**OK PEOPLE! HERE WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! YAY!**

**OK, I'll stop being exuberant (big word!) and get on with it!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let's GOOOOOO!**

Chapter 14-Of detention, hospital, and home

The six teenagers stared at the man on the ground. Once they had got over the shock of the duel, everyone looked at Daphne. She was shaking, and tears and blood were all over her face.

"This is all my fault." she said, "I-I dragged you all here, I shouldn't have let you come..."

"WHY?" exploded Sirius "The only one who's hurt is YOU!"

Daphne looked at him, "But what about, when we go back to school? You'll all get into trouble, and-"

"Is that ALL you're worried about?" said Sirius, bursting out laughing "Detention won't do us any harm Daph!"

Then tense feeling in the air, broke. Daphne, although still in pain, let a sheepish grin creep across her face. Sirius helped her up and towards the cave.

James had confiscated the Death Eater, Stefan's, wand, and was now binding him with magical rope, although he was still stupefied.

"What will we tell Dumbledore?" asked Daphne, wincing as they walked,

"Oh, Daph, stop worrying! Dumbledore will believe you, you're covered in blood, and anyway, Dumbledore's a very believing person!" Sirius comforted.

Daphne began to cry again, great, wracking sobs shaking her slender frame. Sirius held her tight and guided her into the cave.

"Oh," she sniffed "I just can't believe it's all, all over..."

"It's not over yet Daph, we've got to get you to the hospital wing first! And Dumbledore will want to tell your Mum won't he? You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0

When they had finally heaved the stupefied Death Eater onto a broomstick and collected their cloaks and other things, the six, shaken teenagers took off. Sirius had Daphne on the back of his broom, hers was tied to the back of Remus'.

Hogwarts had never looked so welcoming in Daphne's eyes, no matter how many detentions it was destined to give her. As they neared the lawns at the front of the castle, Daphne felt an overpowering sense of relief.

The journey to Dumbledore's office was troublesome, Stefan Ketoff was a big man, and it took Sirius and James to drag him. The fact that his body, in its unconscious state, was being very unhelpful.

Dumbledore didn't look the slightest bit surprised, when six teenagers, two looking very bloody, entered his office, carrying an unconscious man.

"I take it you did take my advice then?" he said, smiling a small smile.

"Erm, well, if you don't mind Sir, when you gave me advice... I didn't have a clue what you were talking about..." Daphne said apologetically, she seemed to be recovering her strength.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I didn't think you would at the time!"

"Well, then why did you bother telling me?" Daphne said in surprise.

"Because, I couldn't very well just say to a student 'Go ahead and run away' could I?" said Dumbledore "I knew that if you didn't know what I was talking about, you would do what you felt you had to!"

Daphne stared at him, "So you wanted me to go?"

"No. I didn't want you to be in danger. But I did know that you would never rest easy until you had gone."

Professor McGonagoll chose this moment to burst into the room.

"Albus! What is happening? Miss Calmswood? Mister Black, is that blood? OH!" she exclaimed, seeing the Death Eater on the floor.

"I take it you caught him then Miss Calmswood?" Dumbledore said, crouching on the floor next to the man. "Stupefied?"

"Yessir," gabbled Sirius, apparently deciding that now was his turn to say something, he had noticed the colour of Daphne's face, ashen "But I think Daphne should go to the hospital wing now Sir. She's had the Cruciatus curse on her."

Dumbledore stiffened "Why didn't you _say_ something Miss Calmswood? You should have been in the hospital wing the second you got here! We shall continue with this tomorrow. I shall lock this, erm, _individual_" he gestured at the man "in the Astrology Tower, and owl the Ministry. They will want to see him, and you I imagine."

Daphne was escorted to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey cleaned her cuts, and sent her to bed. She also sent James, Sirius, Lily, Carla and Remus back to the dormitory with the sentence

"Well she won't thank you all when she wakes up and you are all so tired that she is stuck here, while you sleep!"

0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0oO0OoO0

When Daphne returned to the common room, she found all her friends waiting for her. Waiting? They normally came to meet her from the hospital wing... Then she noticed Dumbledore. He gestured for her to sit down.

"Miss Calmswood, Mister Ketoff has been taken to Azkaban. I didn't think that you would want to see him again."

"No I don't" replied Daphne.

"Your mother wishes that you and your friends go back to your house for a couple of weeks to recover from the shock of your ordeal. I think it is a splendid idea. The Hogwarts Express will pick you up tomorrow. Is that OK?"

"Yes," said Daphne smiling "That is excellent!"

Dumbledore left with a smile and the phrase

"Oh, and Professor McGonagoll said to expect detention when you return!"

Daphne looked at the others, and started to laugh. It felt good to laugh again!

xXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

As Daphne and the others stepped out on to the station, Daphne looked around for her mother. She grinned when she saw her. She had dark, straight hair, like Daphne, and the same, jade green eyes. She was slim and petite, and had huge smile which seemed to light up the station. Her skin, however, was much more brown than her daughter's.

"Daphne," she cried, with a strong Spanish accent, "mi hija!"

"Madre!" cried Daphne, and threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Hey!" said Sirius "We didn't know you were half Spanish!"

"Yeah well!" giggled Daphne "You learn something new every day huh? Madre," she turned to address her mother "esto es, Sirius, James, Lily, Carla y Remus!"

"Ah!" scolded her mother "You must be speaking English in front of su amigos!"

"Oh yeah," said Daphne apologetically, "Sorry guys!"

"It's OK!" said Lily in delight "I love foreign languages!"

James slipped his arms around her waist and spoke down to her "Even when you don't have a clue what they're saying Lil?"

"YES!" she responded enthusiastically.

The others rolled their eyes.

xXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

"Wow! Daph, your house is great!" shouted Sirius from the bedroom that him, James and Remus were to share. Daphne lived in a house in the south-east corner of Wales, right on the coast. It was a roomy, modern house, that was simple yet cosy.

The floors were wooden, with a different coloured rug for each room, the walls were pastel coloured, and the furniture was simple and made of chunky wood. It was a bungalow, with two rooms in the attic. These two rooms were where the friends were going to sleep.

Each room had a large window that looked out over the bay. Of course, the weather was not spectacular, considering it was spring, but Daphne assured everyone that the weather would brighten quickly.

On the third day at Daphne's house they were all sat in the living room. Like earlier in the term, Sirius was being thrashed at wizard chess by James. Eventually, when he had been complaining for at least five minutes about how unfair James was being, Daphne clobbered him over the head with the pillow in her hand.

"OW!" he whined, "Daphneeee! That thing is hard!"

"Aw, getting beaten up by girls?" asked James, before getting up and hiding behind the sofa.

"You're gonna pay for that!" yelled Sirius "I don't get beaten up by-"

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, Kilsy Parkinson, your mum..."

"OI!"

James, now laughing hysterically, dived behind the other sofa and, trying to breathe normally, ran out of the room. Sirius let out a high pitched war whoop, attempted to run after him, tripped, and fell flat on the floor.

"Padfoot, stop being daft!" said Remus, who was attempting to do some of his homework.

James had now re-entered the room, Sirius, completely forgetting that, minutes before, he had been 'very angry' with James, turned and pretended to cry on his shoulder, saying

"Prongsie, Moony's being nasty to me!"

"Aw, Paddyfoot! That makes me sad too!" they sat down on the floor and 'wept' into each others shoulders.

Daphne observed, smirking, "Y'know, you two act like two year olds?"

"Excuse ME!" said Sirius in a decidedly camp voice "How dare you, OH my gosh, you are so like, MEAN!"

"I KNOW!" said James, putting on the same voice as Sirius "She is totally RUDE!"

Lily looked at James with a 'concerned for his sanity' look on her face. Remus rolled his eyes, smiled, and turned back to his homework, muttering to Carla,

"What do they see in them?"

Carla smiled.

xXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

"Mis niños!" called Daphne's mother "Breakfast!"

Sirius bounded down the stairs, closely followed by James and a bemused looking Daphne.

"You are mental!" she commented, as Sirius ran around the kitchen a few times and then up to her. He threw his arms around her in a huge hug, kissing her on the lips. He then let go of her and resumed his capering round the table.

"Ah, amor!" smiled Daphne's mother, as James swept Lily of her feet when she got to the bottom of the stairs,

"James!" laughed Lily, "put me down!"

"OK!" said James, and threw her onto the couch in the living room.

Lily sat up and then ran after him "You're gonna pay for that James Potter!"

Daphne's mother smiled as the teenagers rampaged all over the house

"Loco!" she said "Qué debe hacer l con ellos?"

**Ok, that chapter was kind of random, but anyway. It was fun to write!**

**Remember, no update till I get lots of reviews from you 'loco' people!**

**Btw if anyone speaks Spanish, the Spanish in this probably isn't quite right.**

**I'm not sure...**

**Oo**

**  
Oh well!**

**Plz review!**

**Lol **

**Blackfishy**

**xxx**


	15. All back to normal!

**Disclaimer: I think you people have the idea now... I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Wow people, here we are, at the end of my first fanfic!**

**Thank you to ALL my lovely reviewers!**

**Btw you HAVE to read the note at the end, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Pinksparklez: Thanks, once again for reviewing! Yah, I am no spaniard! I know Brazilians speak Portuguese, but in my world (a very strange place!) they speak Spanish! Don't ask why... You must remember, just coz her family _live_ in Brazil, doesn't mean they're Brazilian... Thanks for the advice on the Spanish btw! ( ;**

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Cool name! Thanks! I know, Sirius _is_ sweet isn't he! ( :**

**Brianna Black: Yep, _always_ hungry!**

**Well people are you reaaaaaaaaddyyyyyy!**

Chapter 15-All back to normal!

When Sirius, Daphne, Lily, James, Carla and Remus all got back to Hogwarts, from Daphne's house, they were as relaxed and happy as they could be... and where Sirius was concerned, that was VERY happy!

"Prongs, Daph, Moony! Prongs, Daph, Moony!" Sirius was desperately trying to get their attention as he bounced up and down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, "Prongs, Daph, Moony?" he continued chanting their names as he slowly grew louder and louder,

"WHAT!" yelled Daphne, "In heavens name, what?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT FRIDAY!" Sirius said excitedly "I'm gonna be 17 Daph, ME 17!"

"I _know _you're going to be 17, Siri," said Daphne patiently, "Do you want a party?"

"YEAH!" yelled James, "We could have a huge party here! All of Gryffindor! What do you think!"

James now looked as excited as Sirius.

"Yeah! I want to have a party!" Sirius said, seeming to decide to act his age (almost!)

"Ok then, Lily, Carla, Remus, James and ME will organise the party, Sirius, you're gonna have to stay out of the way..." Daphne laughed at the look on Sirius' face, "Of course you can help!" she rolled around laughing "Did you seriously think I wasn't going to let you help organise your own party!"

"Siriusly" he replied, smirking.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Organising a party was hard work!

Daphne stuck up a notice, on the Gryffindor notice board, that said

'Sirius Black's birthday is next Friday, and ALL Gryffindors are invited to a HUGE PARTY in the common room. It will start around 7:00pm and end at... well, we're not sure _when _it will finish, Gryffindor parties are unreliable...!'

This was the kind of notice that the Marauders used to advertise anything that they were doing; pranking, partying, selling their own made up products... It attracted attention as soon as anyone recognised James' narrow handwriting. Predictably, the whole of Gryffindor. Was soon talking about the upcoming party.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

On the day of the party, Daphne and Sirius sneaked off to Hogsmeade (through the one-eyed witch at Hogwarts) and although they got a _little_ 'side tracked' in the passage on the way, they returned with their large school bags stuffed with sweets and butterbeer.

Later on, when Sirius was in his dormitory getting a quill for Daphne (she had asked for one to get him out of the way for a minute) James turned to Daphne

"You need to keep him away from the common room for the next two hours." he said

Daphne raised her eyebrows suggestively "I _think_ I know a pretty effective way to do that!"

James looked at her sternly and said "I have told you before _not_ to put images like_ that_ in my head! It's scarring!"

Daphne looked at him and said "I don't have to _imagine_ you and Lily snogging, you demonstrate wht it looks like all the time, IN FRONT OF ME!"

"You and Sirius are _just_ as bad, if not _worse_!" Lily laughed,

"Fair point!"

Sirius came down the boys' staircase, "I can't find you a quill Daph,"

"Oh! That doesn't matter any more!" Daphne smiled, "Come with me, we're going on a walk..."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the common room.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

"Daph, where are we going?" asked Sirius, ten minutes later.

"Oh, you'll see..." Daphne said, her eyes flicking up the corridor, looking for a broom cupboard... Eventually she saw one. She opened it and pulled him inside by his tie. "This, is where we were coming to, Siri..."

"Aah, I understand" Sirius smirking and pulling her close to him. He bent his head, kissing her slowly, teasing her. He ran his hands through her hair, opening his mouth, allowing her entry.

Daphne gasped as he pulled her ever closer to him, she needn't worry about keeping Sirius 'busy' for the necessary length of time...

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

James looked around the common room, deciding where to put which decorations.

Carla and Remus had just gone down to the kitchens, to collect the food (sausage rolls, pizza, y'know, party food!)

He glanced at Lily, who smiled back.

"Where do you reckon these streamers should go?" she asked brightly,

"Over there..." said James distantly. Lily looked at him in concern,

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, fine, now, let's see..." he started to help her decorate. Pretty soon the whole common room glittered and sparkled with magical decorations. James grabbed Lily, and was just giving her a congratulatory kiss when Carla and Remus came in.

"Ah, are we interrupting something?" smirked Remus.

James pulled away from Lily and said "Um, no!"

Remus laughed, "Here's the food!"

James' mouth fell open. "WOW!" he mouthed "How much did you get!"

"Oh, just enough for the whole of Gryffindor house, none of the first, second, or third years are actually coming, we're a bit too old and rowdy for them I think!" Remus replied

"Tonight is gonna be AMAZING!" squealed Carla, her long curls bouncing around her face in her excitement, her violet eyes dancing.

"Yup!" agreed Remus "It is!"

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

At half past six, Daphne and Sirius returned to the common room, rather lip bruised. Sirius was led up to his dormitory, with his eyes shut, to get ready. Daphne, Carla and Lily also went to get ready.

When they were ready they all admired each other.

Carla's long hair was tied in a messy bun, she wore blue jeans and a white tank top with a baby blue slogan on it that read 'Thinking of you, are you thinking of me?' she had shimmery eye makeup that complimented her unusual eye colour.

Lily also wore jeans, only hers were white. She wore a mid-green t-shirt which was a tiny bit cropped. It had dark green sparkly patterns all over it. She left her wavy hair loose, and wore simple makeup.

Daphne wore denim crop trousers, and a baby blue and mid-blue striped, short sleeved, fitted rugby shirt. It was slightly cropped, like Lily's t-shirt. She had her dark hair in a loose plait, down her back. She also, only wore simple, sparkly makeup.

Despite their casual appearance, they looked very pretty.

At bang on 7:00pm, they, and the rest of the Gryffindors, congregated in the common room. When Sirius finally came down the stairs they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!"

Sirius grinned.

When the music was blasting out at full volume, and everyone was eating, drinking, chatting, or erm 'doing something else' James went and found Lily.

"Miss Evans?"

She turned to look at him.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"I believe we were in the middle of something earlier, and were rudely interrupted!"

Lily smirked and said

"Really..." before James sat down on an empty couch, and pulled her on top of him, kissing her hard. Lily decided that she didn't care what other people thought, and went with it. James slid his hand under her t-shirt and stroked the bare skin on her back. Lily simply tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, and pulled herself ever closer to him.

Sirius and Daphne were in a corner, talking.

"Daph, thanks for this party, it's... amazing!" Sirius grinned.

"There is only one way to let me know whether you're enjoying it or not!" smirked Daphne

"You sexy thing!" murmured Sirius as their mouths met.

Carla glanced around the common room, grinned, then leant across to whisper in Remus' ear  
"Take a guess at what our best friends are doing!"

Remus pulled a face. "I can imagine!" then he grinned "Well, they're not over here annoying us, and that's a start!"

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

At last everyone had gone to bed, and only Remus, Carla, Lily, James, Daphne and Sirius were left in the common room.

"Well, what do you reckon our lives are going to be like now?" asked Daphne "What with the mad Death Eater out of the way?"

"Pretty quiet I imagine..." Sirius answered.

"Not with Voldemort around..." James said "Things won't be quiet for long..."

**James, you are so right!**

**Right people, this is the final chapter.**

**If you ask, I _might_ be able to think of a sequel...**

**But I don't know, we might leave it here...**

**Oh the suspense!**

**PLEAAAAAAAAZ read and review!**

**Thank you to ALL my wonderful reviewers so far, I love you guys!**

**See ya!**

**Blackfishy**

**xxx**


End file.
